Piracy AU - Ninjago
by UnderMiraculousArchive
Summary: -SPOILERS AHEAD, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN SUMMARY OF SEASON 6 OF NINJAGO...IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IT BEFOREHAND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU SOMEHOW. READ AFTER SEASON 6. OKAY, SUMMARY TIME - Nya is a girl. And season six spoilers dang it. Read to find out I guess. :P Rated T; rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

Piracy AU

Nya stood on the roof of the prison, a scarf covering her face. _I am Samurai X. I am a Samurai._

The ninja were accused of stealing, crimes, and framed for various offenses. They were innocent, yet in the eyes of the public they were guilty as the Serpentine in season 2.

Nya chuckled at the thought of Sensei saying she was destined to be a ninja. Yet, here she was as a samurai, tried and true. She felt like laughing out loud, but noise would direct the attention that she didn't want. She leaped down from the roof to the ground, taking off at a run. Ronin was a ruthless jerk to her now, constantly coming towards her cell. No more. She was free.

"Nya!"

A familiar blonde came running after her. "Wait, Nya… Where are you going? And, well… you're a samurai?!"

Nya looked down at him. "And you're a ninja. You belong in there," she said, pointing to the jail. He frowned.

"And you're a ninja too. You belong with the team."

"Not anymore." Her eyes flashed.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "You've changed…" He lowered his mask, untying it from around his neck. He smiled. "I like that."

Nya smirked. "You're not a girl; this is a girl's only club."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll go my own way then. But, we'll cross paths again, just wait."

Nya smiled, shaking his hand. "I await that moment… L."

Lloyd smiled. "L. I like that." With that, the two new warriors turned around and left on their new paths.

* * *

Nadakhan, however, wasn't having much luck. His crew argued, and he couldn't find his love. _The rumors can't be true…can they?_

"Captain? Uh, we have visual on a trespasser… it's a girl…"

The djinn smiled. "Follow her."

"Aye aye, captain."

He smiled. _Perhaps it is my lover…or if not, someone who could become my lover… I am kind of lonely…_

Dogshank, one of his crew members, grunted. "Nadakhan, why are we chasing her? Just have one of us wish her on board."

Nadakhan frowned. "Because that's a wasteful wish. We can just capture her. If she is being difficult, a wish will be cast. But not prior to that, understood?"

* * *

 **This speech would probably be more informal, but I'm not fluent in Pirate, so… translate it I guess. But, whatever… LET'S GET TO THE NYA, K?**

* * *

"Samurai X?!"

Nadakhan reached out and grabbed the samurai's armor, dragging it and her onto the deck of his ship. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

X groaned, taking off her helmet. "I must…warn you… I have powerful friends…"

Nadakhan smirked. "The ninja? They won't help you. They're all still in prison."

Nya gulped. "T-That won't stop them…"

The djinn laughed. "I like this girl…Tell me, X, what is your real name?"

Nya wrinkled her nose. "Like I'd tell you."

Dogshank laughed, grabbing a spear. Nadakhan held up his hand. "Tell me, or Dogshank will act upon it."

Nya gulped. "F-F-Fine. It's…N-Nya…"

Nadakhan admired the samurai, nodding. "Nya. That name suits a pretty girl like you. Tell me, Nya, what kind of things…please you?"

Nya frowned. "Why do _you_ care?"

Nadakhan smiled. "Don't you care to join the crew? There's plenty of benefits… No ninja, no police, no publicity, no worries! And," he added with a smirk, "three wishes from yours truly."

Nya looked at him curiously. "Three wishes?"

"Three wishes. Except, you can't wish for love or resurrection. Or inter-dimensional stuff. But otherwise, anything."

Nya smiled. "Perhaps I'll consider it, then…"

Nadakhan smiled. "Very good. For now, would you care to rest for a while? We have excellent below-deck quarters."

Nya's smile widened. "Actually, I would…"

The other crew members smiled warmly at her, Nya returning every smile. Even Dogshank lowered its spear, attempting a smile.

Nadakhan led her to a soft bed, laying a softer blanket over her small figure. " _You are perfect, Nya… Somebody you will be mine…"_

The djinn could've sworn Nya smiled in her slumber.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. I ran out of inspiration at this point. I will have another chapter up soon, I promise. School is kicking my butt right now.**

 **So, how are all of you? Gosh, how long has it been? I've been reading a lot of FF, but not writing. I had bad Writer's Block too, that didn't help much :I**

 **But I'm back, and if this is confusing, just wait for the new episodes of Ninjago to air in March, I believe! I watched 55 and 56 on YT and read some theories and summaries, so that's why this is here. I'm getting a head-start OwO**

 **So, uh, bye! .w.**

 **~TNoW**


	2. Author's Note 1

Kairocksrainbow: Thank you! And yes, it's good to be back. :D

JayaForever421: I will try to! :D And yes, the trailer is awesome!

I promise, I'm updating soon. Being sick has its upsides. And winter break? More like winter break...my back! DX

So, yeah, thanks for reading! I'l see y'all later!


End file.
